the nephilims descendant
by SilvertheNephilim
Summary: silver meets an injured human who offers him power to stop him losing anything like blaze again but things take a turn for the worst when he starts losing control of his newly found power to a corrupt doppelganger 'hollow vergil'. rated T for swearing, blood, character death and gore. be honest with reviews


**a/n: me and my friend have come up with this pretty cool story in our opinion but thats up to you, we also came up with a feature to illustrate some of the story, even the story cover was down by a friend but there will be more info about that in the next chapter**

**The Nephilims Descendant **

Chapter one: with power death follows

sonic,shadow and silver were out having a morning walk, sonic and shadow were arguing about who's faster and silver was in a world of his own.

"i love the early morning wind and the smell of the sea(sorry there walking by the sea) but these idiots are spoiling the scenery" silver thought

Silver turned to them "could you knock it off for five minutes?"

They both replied "no"

"Couldn't you just race" silver asked

"good idea silvs, ready..."sonic and shadow took a starting stance "GO!"

They took off leaving silver with some peace.

LATER

Silver had been walking for a half an hour, he enjoyed it until he heard faint screaming. He looked up and he saw a human falling, he rushed to catch him but missed, he ran over to the seriously wounded human;

He was dressed in a black and slight blue suit like robe, his trousers were black also, a few feet from him lay a samurai sword in a black case. As i got closer i noticed a huge hole in his chest and blood pumping out of it

"is he dead" silver thought, moving closer once again

Suddenly his eyes shot open and he reached for his sword, unsheathing it and pointing it at silver

"are you a demon" he shouted

All silver could get out was "no"

He started to panic and shouted "what are you huh, WHAT ARE YOU!"

"i am silver the hedgehog, are you human because humans are extinct" silver replied cautiously.

The man calmed and groaned in pain and began laughing

"hahah human thats a good one"

"let me help you, your going to die unless i help" silver explained

"its too late, i was gonna die anyway but there's still something you can do for me" the man explained "also you gave me your name and i might as well give you mine, my name is vergil, vergil sparda and im a nephilim, a hybrid of angel and demon

"vergil huh that's a cool name, anyway what can i do" silver asked puzzled

" you lost your parents, you're closest friend and you been betrayed, i can see it in you're eyes" vergil explained

Tears began to roll down silvers muzzle "how can he know so much about me from looking in my eyes" silver thought

"you also wish to be stronger so you can prevent anything like that happening again, i can give you that power"

Silver stood in awe "what really, you would do that for me" silver said

"yes i would, you're so much like me and i hate to see potential like yours go to waste"

"here take this" vergil held out his prised sword and handed it to the hedgehog, "also this should only be given to my offspring but here take this" he pulled off a blue ruby necklace and handed it to silver.

"put it on" vergil commanded and silver obeyed, silver looked back at vergil, his eyes were slowly closing and he said

"thank you silver" also his body faded away just like blazes did. A wave of guilt and anger washed over him, a dark blue aura surrounded him for a few seconds and then disappeared.

Silver stood there his jaw dropped at what he had just witnessed, a humans body just faded away in front of him, silver stared at the sword now in his possession. He slid it out of his black case and examined it, it was a long katanna with decorative spiral along the top, noticed the name vergil engraved just below the handle but just as silver blinked it said changed to silver and the sword disappeared in to thin air in a flash of light, he decided not to question it, he had already seen one crazy thing today.

"i think i'll go see tails to get this examined" he thought looking at the strange amulet" and what did he mean about giving his power to me, i guess i'll talk to tails about it, it must have some sort of energy to it"

**At eggman's base **

eggman was sitting in a big chair in his control room, buttons all different colours were all over the walls but a sudden alarm alerted eggman and his robot servants.

"HIGH ENERGY LEVEL DETECTED!" The computer informed.

"aha!... location computer" eggman commanded

"LOCATION:MILES PROWLER HOUSE" it replied

"ok we'll ambush them at that foxes house and its chaos energy i presume"

"NEGATIVE SIR"

"then what is it then?" eggman asked now slightly worried

"UNKNOWN SIR" the machine replied

"Deploy the troops now and prepare the chaos converter bot" eggman commanded

**At tails's house**

tails was fiddling with his beloved plane and sonic was playing on his computer, sonic broke the silence

"im bored" sonic said

"how are you there's terabytes of stuff for you to do on that" tails replied

"for the last time tails speak English around me"

Sorry sonic but if you're in my house get used to it sonic

Suddenly a flash of light erupted and shadow appeared

"hello tails, I'm here on a mission from G.U.N" shadow greeted

"Ok shadow straight to business as usual, what do you need" tails replied

"There was a power surge not to far from here can you scan for me"

"Sure thing shadow, give me a minute"

Sonic joined the conversation " is it anything i need to know about because I'm always looking for excitement"

"no faker stay out of this" shadow shot a death glare at sonic

"ok just asking" sonic raised his hands in defence

"aha" tails said," i found the energy source and I'm tracking it now"

"good work tails, you know you should come work for G.U.N, you would be great field support" shadow asked

"no shadow, i told you before I'm a part of sonic's team" tails replied

"that's unfortunate, anyway how's the tracking, did you find it" shadow asked

A scared look appeared on his face"um..yeah"

"What's wrong little buddy"sonic asked worried

"its right outside my door!" tails shouted

Shadow already had a M1911A1 handgun pointed at the door and sonic was in combat stance in front of tails, footsteps were heard outside and the door swung open revealing silver, unaware shadow pult the trigger "click click"

Shadow groaned at the sight of silver "i could have shot you, only for the mag fell out" shadow said picking the fallen magazine up, reloading it and putting the safety on.

"thats nothing new" silver replied

"Silver, have your powers spiked by any chance" tails asked

Silver remembered what happened with the human and what he gave him, but where was the sword? Silver tried to hide the amulet around his neck

"no tails they haven't, why would that happen" silver said nervously

Shadow picked up silvers nervous tone but let them continue talking

"because my scanner picked up a unknown power surge" tails explained

Shadow noticed the amulet around his neck "what's that"

Silver tried to think of a excuse, but he heard a voice in his head, it sounded like that human, but how he's dead.

"silver dangers approaching get out of there" it informed him

Silvers eyes widened " how the" silver said out loud "where is it and what should i do" silver said out loud again

The three others stood there with a confused "silver you ok" tails asked

The voice continued in silvers head " get them out of there, but its also a good chance for you to use my skills and power"

Silver snapped back to reality " we need to get out of here now" silver commanded

"silver wait, explain wha..." a huge bang sounded outside

The four rushed outside to see eggman in a huge robot, the robot was red and covered in weapons and cannons, but it had one hole in the robots chest.

"hahaha ive returned at last" eggman declared

"alright eggman time for a beat down" sonic said excited

"come on asshole" shadow taunted

"tails stay back... WHAT!" sonic was in mid sentence when robots came out of nowhere and grabbed shadow,sonic,tails but missed silver. Shadow tried to chaos blast out of their grip but nothing happened, sonic tried to run but nothing happened .

"what happened" both the hedgehogs said extremely confused

"You can't use your abilities" eggman began, silver tried to attack, eggman seen this and knocked silver to the ground, he didn't move.

"This is the chaos converter, it can absorb abilities or chaos energy and use it against my enemies" eggman explained

Silver struggled to his knees

"how did you manage that, that tech isn't possible" tails argued

"perhaps, but i found the soul of a cat floating in space and time, she allowed me to, with her power, figure out how to put this to use" eggman explained

Silver raised his head, "it..cant be" silver thought

Eggman finally said " her name is blaze"

"no... how" tails said in shock, all three looked at silver but for the first time in his life tails seen the look of fear on shadow's face, silver was angry but not just angry, his amulet started to glow and suddenly a huge burst of dark blue energy erupted from silver knocking the robots off his friends and they all fell to the ground.

"HOW DARE YOU" silver screamed in the blast

When the dust cleared Silver was dressed in the same clothes as the human "vergil" he had the samurai sword in hand and started to walk towards the robot, his eyes red with anger, rage and hate

"no" eggman pleaded " im sorry, i didn't know"

Suddenly there was a loud metallic slicing noise and sliver was the other side of the robot with the sword and case behind him, sliding it in to his case. When he had it completely sheathed the sword eggman started coughing up blood, sonic shadow and tails were horrified, also the robot spilt in half and the lifeless body of the doctor fell out.

Silver appeared in front of his friends, his eyes faded to normal, the sword disappeared and he collapsed unconscious.

Tails stood up with a scared look on his face "sonic... get him to my underground lab"

**what did you think? Please R&R and be honest, and also if you can guess the game on which some elements are based on I'll put your OC in a chapter and also thanks for reading**


End file.
